caprichosa
by ClareMorrison
Summary: Carlisle es empujado por su hija a aplicar un poco de deisiplina. ADVERTENCIA: nalgadas, castigo, spanking
1. mi nueva vida

Todos los personajes ecepto Clyo pertenecen a la fabulosa EM.

Se que los seguidores de la queridisima bella que tambien amo, estaran enojados conmigo por esto, pero Clyo es mi creacion es todo lo que bella no es se comporta mal, hace tonterias y niñerias ademas de que con su vida puedo jugar mas.

Pero para compensarlos Clyo les tiene preparadas siertas sorpresas.

En mi historia todos son inmortales, existen los Vulturis y todos los personajes de la Saga, con las mismas personalidades he historias, pero con una diferencia ya no son vampiros, son inmortales, una raza superior a la humana, obio viven por siempre, solo se pueden matar entre ellos, comen, beben, respiran, solo que no se les hace 100% "necesario" por decirlo de alguna forma. pueden sobrevivir sin esto, pero se les hace incomodo.

bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fic espero que les guste.

Clyo pov

Y bien estoy sola en casa por primera vez desde mi conversión a inmortal quién diría que esta pobre diabla seria un avatar? Bueno obviamente yo no..., pero así es y estoy dispuesta a acatar las reglas del destino.

Que aburrido!.. Cuando mama Esme me dijo que irían todos a comprar a los Ángeles y que me quedaría en casa con papa casi salte de alegría, pero intente disimularlo igual me daba un vació estar lejos de mi ED pero el por raro que parezca insistió en que quería ir para comprarme un regalo, un regalo? pero si todo se puede comprar por Internet.

Bueno pero ya como todos ya lo habían decidido por mi!... me quede en casa, Papa está en el trabajo le han tocado puros turnos diurnos menos mal no se qué haría si estuviera sola en la noche que miedo no, no quiero pensar en eso.

Una idea ilumino mi mente el regalo de Resalí, se que papa me había dicho que no me subiera si es que no estaba con ED o con alguno de mis hermanos, pero ellos nunca me dejaban conducir rápido. Que frustrante! hasta ahora.. Jijeé. Nadie sabría, papa no llega hasta dentro de dos horas y en la casa está todo listo ya había almorzado y faltaba mucho para la cena, un pequeño paseíto en mi flamante nueva motocicleta personalizada por american choper por Paúl y Paúl Jr mmm, subí a cambiarme de ropa y si! lo haría.

Tome a mi juguete y lo encendí por dios! se escucha increíble y ningún inmortal rondándome!.. Que podía ser mejor... Tome la carretera y empecé a acelerar debía aprovechar era obvio.

Por dios 200 por hora! esta cosa alcanzaba los 200 por hora!, cuando mis odios me visaron de algo que no quería ver, era papa venia a toda velocidad por la pista contraria. Ho, Ho .esto no puede ser bueno cuando veo que dio vuelta en u a toda velocidad, intente frenar... pero poco lo logre solo a 150 hasta que tenia a papa detrás mío fui frenando de a poco alargando lo mas que pude el momento de frenar por completo.

Papa bajo de su mercedes me tomo del brazo y me bajo de la moto. Carlisle me miro a los ojos realmente aterrado y enfadado a la vez. Le había desobedecido no era mi intención. A mi tan solo me interesaba sentir la adrenalina de la motocicleta siendo parte de mi correr a lo que mas pudiera pero me sorprendió que su primera impresión fuera de miedo... Miedo tal vez creía que de verdad me podía suceder algo.. Como si fuera posible un avatar herido ja... no me había herido antes y algo me iba a suceder ahora que tenia mas dones que cualquiera.

Lo mejor de que podía tener a todos mis instintos, mis sentidos, mi visión. Era como tener esas cámaras... esas que son muchas vigilando distintas cosas, en diferentes frecuencias, todas al mismo tiempo y con todas conectadas directamente a una pantalla. Donde puedes monitorear todo en un segundo. Pero yo la torpe! me concentre en la velocidad que adquiría mi nuevo juguete y ni le preste atención a quien venía, ni que podía suceder al momento de partir. El mercedes adelanto a mi moto y quedo adelante de mí. Papa bajo azoto la puerta, venia enfurecido, simplemente baje la mirada e intente esconder mi rostro de los ojos de papa... Pero perdí fácil papa me tomo la barbilla y se levanto el rostro obligándome a mirarlo más tiempo del que yo hubiera querido... Me dolió y no pude baje mi cara con todo y su mano mi papa me abraso fuertemente contra su pecho un suspiro se le escapo como de alivio... qué extraño se sentía todo esto... en mi vida había tenido a quien darle explicación, usualmente hago lo que me da la gana, pero todo había cambiado.

Ahora dependían también de mi familia, aun que nueva por el tiempo parecía que los conocía hace miles de años... Mi padre rompió el silencio y sentencio.

- sube al auto cuando lleguemos a casa y me calme hablaremos sobre tu castigo.

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi cuerpo actuó en automático simplemente subí cuando papa me abrió la puerta me puse el cinturón de seguridad, cosa que no era muy común en mi. Y mi cabeza algo hizo clic castigo... Qué demonios pero como!... se suponía que ya era grande, que digo ya soy adulta!

Vamos por dios que no me castigue quiero disfrutar de lo nuevo que mis dones me permitían hacer hice un puchero sin darme cuenta hasta que vi a papa por el espejo retrovisor y me vi. También mi padre me vio me dedico una suave sonrisa pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

Con la fuerza sobre natural de un inmortal levanto la moto y la dejo a una orilla del camino, por lo menos no la había roto o partido en dos. Eso era una señal espero que buena.

Papa subió al auto con más tranquilidad ahora ya no tenía ese rostro de miedo era más bien de dolor? demonios esto empeora. E hice lo que no debía volvía a desobedecer...

Me metí en la mente de papa sin su permiso, lo siento pa pero deseo, necesito, apremia saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya. Le tome la mano lo mas dulcemente que pude y aun que de mis labios no lograba salir nada le trasmití que de verdad lo sentía, papa me mando una imagen mental que me hizo avergonzarme pero él se dio cuenta que le estaba leyendo los pensamiento me excuse diciendo que aun no controlaba bien papa asintió y le dije esta vez directamente...

-papa lo siento de verdad, pero ahora si de verdad aceptare el… lo que tu creas que merezco.

Y serré mi pico las imágenes de papa. Eran horribles yo herida realmente mal herida el sufriendo, las lagrimas de mama, el dolor de mi ED, y el de mis hermanos.

No mejor paro de hacer tonterías. Me perdí en el paisaje, todo se movía lentamente me dio algo de sueño pero no me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo, me sorprendí cuando papa doblo en una esquina que no correspondía al camino a casa en vez de ir derecho dio un montón de vueltas y yo le sonreí.

-No quiero llegar pensando en esto a casa.

-por qué?

-ya sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Qué raro pero si en casa salo estábamos él y yo por fortuna no quería recorrer el camino de la vergüenza junto a todos. Diciéndome que los había preocupado, que era una irresponsable, ya me imaginaba a mama o dios y a Edward...

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa la puerta del auto se abrió y un par de brazos me envolvieron dulcemente era Edward me saco de una forma delicada pero rápida, me brazo fuertemente inhalo en mis cabellos y perdí en su mirada en ese mar verde.

- como?

-Alice te vio y todos volamos lo más rápido posible tardamos horas en llegar...

Baje la mirada que tonta!. Pero por que Alice no me llamo... me mordí el labio y use mi mirada de cachorrito marca Alice.

-porque no me llamaron?

-por que "si" te llamamos. Tu celular donde esta? ese tono de regaño en sus voz me hizo temblar, pero intente mantenerme en calma.

- en el bolsillo del pantalón que me saque ayer. Lo dije con un hilo de voz.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz inhalo profundamente y por fin hablo.

-porque si lo tienes es para que te llamemos. Solo no lo agás otra vez.

-estas enfadado.?

-Sí. Me dijo secamente, pero no!... por que... si yo solo quería... no era justo

-Carlisle esta enojado con migo?

- está dolido. Auch le había provocado dolor a mi papa.

-que puedo hacer para que no esté tan enfadado?

-nada lo echo, echo esta solo espero que no pueda.

Miraba Asia otro lado como buscando a alguien le seguí y era a papa que solo tenía a dolor en esos ojos celestes.

-no pueda qué?.

-nada cariño... vamos a que... te cambies esa ropa.

Le echo un ojo a mi vestimenta era obvio que si iba a montar una motocicleta con tanto estilo tenía que llevar la ropa adecuada, unos pantalones de cuero que se me pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Botas de cuero negro hasta las rodillas con tacones de 10 cm. una cazadora de cuero ajustada un poco larga hasta las caderas y debajo un top lila con toques en negro me empujo hasta que entramos a la casa.

- por que? a mi me gusta.

- a mi también por eso te digo que te la cambies. Me dio una de esas hermosas sonrisas torcidas que tanto amo.

- mmm así que te gusto. La coquetería era algo normal en mí, me salía natural, pero cuando la explotaba daba muy buenos resultados.

- si me gusto pero por favor vamos a que te cambies.. ya?

- lo voy a pensar. Lo dije con mis dedos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello

- por favor ya no lo tortures mas, que me están volviendo loco!... sácate eso y póntelo cuando se casen!. Ese era Jasper que gritaba desde la cocina, desde que yo andaba por aquí se volvía loco aun que intentaba estar con migo lo más posible para entrenar.

-solo por no volver loco a Jasper. Un gracias se escucho desde la cocina.

Cuando subimos hasta mi habitación. Ya que papa insistía en que cada uno tuviera su propia habitación, pero dormíamos juntos de todas formas. El se pasaba a la mía o yo a la de el. Aun que en más de una ocasión papa había venido a vigilarnos en la noche unas cuantas veces por noche.

Me cambie toda la ropa una mini tanga que no se marcara, porque quería ponerme unas patas ajustadas negras, una camiseta blanca con pabilo y un hermoso estampado de flores aun que me puse un tapado largo encima a petición expresa de mi Edwrad.

Cuando bajamos papa conversaba con mama ella le susurraba algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar además no quería meterme en su mente. Edward arrugaba el entre cejo tenia la mandíbula tensa y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta, tras eso no quería saber nada... aun que... no aguante la curiosidad.

-dime que está planeando Carlisle... por favor?. Use el mejor de mis pucheros y mis ojitos de cachorrito mojado marca Alice eso debía funcionar.-no quieres saber. Aun estaba muy serio

-por que?. Ahora si capto mi atención

-porque, no estoy seguro de lo que quiere, al parecer no puede. Ya era segunda vez que me decía eso que no podía?.. Castigarme?.. Ojala que no pudiera!.

- que castigos les pone a ustedes? La curiosidad me estaba matando, incluso creo que pegue saltitos para saber

-pronto lo sabrás. Qué?

-que necio eres. Me estaba empezando a enfadar, porque tanto secreto. Tal vez si...?

-no te metas en mi mente. Me acaricio la nariz con sus labios, Dios este hombre me volvía loca!

-bueno me quedare quieta si me vas a buscar un poco de chocolate a la cocina me quiero real. No alcance a terminar de decir esto cuando ya tenía una barrita de mis chocolates favoritos en mis manos. Me puse de puntitas y me perdí en sus labios nos separamos solo por la falta de aire.

-mama quiere que vallamos a cenar para que Carlisle hable a solas contigo. No se veía muy contento y en sus ojos solo había preocupación.

- y tu también vas!.. Me dejaras solita?

-no quiero pero me obligaran además no sé si pueda estar aquí cuando...

-cuando qué?, que es tan terrible?

-tranquila cariño, todo pasara rápido, te lo prometo Carlisle no podrá de eso estoy seguro. Aun que su intención era calmarme solo estaba logrando enfadarme aun mas, y además me está dando angustia.

-no podrá que!, por dios! no es tan fácil regañarme en frente a todos. Y ya! no quiero pasar más rato sin ti!

-no es tan sencillo, pero te prometo que estaré aquí para las 12 más tardar...Como es eso?

-no!.. Po que tanto? porque!... no se vale, esto es injusto, no me paso nada! y no me sucederá nada!, como tanto alboroto? además lo que Alice vio no paso.. Hice un mojin parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta pero me importaba un pepino no quería estar lejos de mi ED en este momento.

-no digas eso nunca más!.. Primero no paso por qué papa llego a tiempo, y a demás no hubieras estado en esta situación si tu celular estuviera donde tiene que estar... contigo, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado esas horas fueron horribles. Respiro profundamente - solo compórtate.

Las lágrimas salieron en automático de mis ojos. Edward me, me, me grito!, me regaño!

-no… No, llores lo siento.

- nooo!, yo lo siento!... no puede ser! como tan entupida... debí haber revisado antes de hacerlo! Pero no sabía te lo juro... porque soy tan torpe! y descuidada! Solo pensé en la adrenalina y no en quien podía dañar. Me estaba desmoronando.

-no... Tranquila, amor, no llores que me partes el alma... Todo pasara pronto solo tienes que estar tranquila.

- umhum.

Me seco las lagrimas y me tomo de la mano me llevo hasta el sillón. Me hice bolita en sus brazos como lo que me había convertido en este último tiempo una niña pequeña. Todo lo que no había echo como nena ahora lo estaba experimentando rabietas castigos. Autoridad. etc. que frustrante es todo esto.

-descansemos un rato, bien?..

-umhum, lo dije en el tono mas ronronéate que encontré lo mire a través de mis pestañas, caí en un beso, solo pensare en el por el momento es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Carlisle pov

No era posible mi niña como se supone que voy a poder dar algo de disciplina a mi pequeña princesa?. Edward me miraba con mala cara, sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería, pero no quería, no podía. Acaso se supone que tomara a lo mas hermoso de mi vida y la pusiera... no puedo. Mire a Esme se materializo a mi lado en un segundo me abrazo y me dijo al odio muy despacio.

-tranquilo amor prefiero que lo hagas y que después no le suceda nada más grave, porque sabrá que no debía hacerlo. Ho mi Esme que aria sin ella. Lo raro era que nunca estaba de acuerdo con

Este tipo de castigos, los respetaba, pero no los compartía, mucho menos los apoyaba. Para ella había sido terrible pensar que su niña estaría gravemente herida por un capricho infantil. uno muy peligroso .

Tenía razón, pero me dolía tanto!. Será mejor que no siga alargándolo. Alice vio que si yo no llegaba a tiempo mi pequeña de desarrancaría y Saldría lastimada. No puedo creer lo irresponsable que fue yo pensaba que por que era mayor que sus hermanos se comportaría mejor pero al más mínimo descuido e hizo lo que quiso.

Esme se llevaría a los niños a cenar a, regresarían para la noche y tenía ese lapsus de tiempo para tomar manos en el asunto. Edward me miraba ahora preocupado desde la puerta de la casa se había obstinado en no ir, pero Esme con todo lo cálida que puede ser también mandona. Lo tomo del brazo y lo guió delicadamente hasta el auto.

Mi princesa me miraba con miedo. No entendía nada, dejo caer sus pensamientos en mi mente y aun que algo mareado al principio, logre captar lo que intentaba decirme sabia que ya había entendido la idea no desobedecer cuando le daba una orden, y mucho menos poner en peligro su vida, pero mis propias reglas se daban vuelta en contra mía. Tome su mano y la guié hasta mi despacho, le indique que se sentara en la silla en frente mío obedeció sin chistar creo que esto sería más fácil, tal vez un simple regaño y ya.

Me paralice cuando vi, su expresión de angustia, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y empezaba a gimotear como una niña pequeña. la tome en brazos, se hizo bolita en mis brazos y escondía su rostro en mi pecho, le acaricie la espalda lo mas tiernamente que pude, luego le bese la frente, tome su carita. Se miraba tan asustada, con sus ojitos. Ellos lucían un gris, con el centro negro y los bordes plata, estaban algo hinchado y nariz de un color rosa claro sus labios temblaban.

En mi mente ganaba el creo que no será necesario, y luego lo que menos quisiera que sucediera, sucedió mi pequeña se separo de mis brazos de una salto felino sabia que sus habilidades eran únicas pero nunca creí que tanto, en una milésima segundo se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación es a lo menos 5 veces más rápida que Edward, estaba agazapada y se miraba desconfiada.

Lo más seguro es que vio en mi mente lo que iba a suceder, me pare Lentamente y ella empezó a enderezarse luego agacho la cabeza y gimoteo un lo siento papi, Ho por dios esta pequeña sabia quien era su padre y aun que no controlaba muy bien sus instintos lo haría lo mejor posible, Y maldita sea, ya era la hora.

-cariño ven aquí. Me senté en el sillón y ella obedeció. Tome su mano y la jale hasta que callo con su vientre en mis rodillas acaricie su espalda hasta que se calmo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero no hice ruido aun que sabia que al estar en contacto directo con mi cuerpo se daría cuenta. le di una palmada rápida para medir su reacción no se movió solo gimoteo un poco .

-pa.. pi... lo siento... de veras por fa.. vor... papi de verdad.

-tranquila pequeña.. Baje sus calzas y me encontré con una miniatura que decía ser tanga no la baje, no era necesario. Solté una fuerte nalgada en su mejilla derecha y espere, pero nada, otra lo mismo nada, le daría a lo menos una 10 antes de empezar con el regaño y con eso si lloro de verdad, era obvio le dolía mas que yo estuviera enfadado con ella que el castigo.

- no quiero... que vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida.

- papi por favor perdón pégame has lo que quieras pero por favor no estés mas enojado con migo te prometo portarme bien te lo juro.

-porque estas recibiendo este castigo?

-porque soy una tonta!

-mala respuesta, eres mi niña, no una tonta. De nuevo. Porque estas recibiendo este castigo?

-por que puse mi vida en peligro.

-muy bien

-nun ca mas papi para me duele!.

-falta poco. Entendía bastante rápido, me sorprendió, pero no baje la guardia.

-no quiero que vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida, ni se te ocurra volver a desobedecer si te digo que no, es no, no importa lo que sea grande o pequeño debes de hacerme caso yo soy tu padre Esme tu madre y somos los que velamos por su seguridad no importa si es que tenemos que protegerlos de ustedes mismos.

La tome de un brazo y la levante hasta que estuviera de nuevo echa bolita en mis brazos deje un hueco entre mis piernas para dejar descansar la parte de ella que fue castigada, un gimoteo fue seguido por una simple actitud, que valoro más que nada se me arrojo al cuello y me dijo al oído

- papi gracias por estar con migo, te amo!.

-mi pequeña sabes que te amo!... siempre estaré contigo, solo espero que esto no se repita no quiero volver a tenerte sobre mis rodillas para que entiendas, lo único que me interesa es que ustedes estén bien... Y lo confesé a mi pequeña.. -no logro decir con mucha facilidad que no a lo que me solicitan, soy más bien un padre consentidor me agrada mucho verlos felices y llena de amor sus sonrisas con los regalos y esas cosas pero hay reglas básicas que no se dejan. Me entiendes mi pequeña princesa?

-Humjum, si papi ya entendí.. lo último lo dijo acariciándose su parte posterior había sido muy duro con ella por lo menos unos 40 además de bastante fuertes no sabia que fuerza aplicar con un avatar así que lo hice lo mejor que pude.

La tome en brazos. Cunado se calmo por completo la deje en su habitación y le prepare un baño caliente le saque la calza y la deje con la mini tanga que llevaba no fue estorbo en el castigo así que no se la saque, por miedo a que le doliera mas a si que simplemente la deje acostada boca arriba en la cama y fui por una crema se la aplique en su pobre trasero que estaba de un rojo cereza brillante y en algunas partes mas oscuras que en otras.

Luego la deje sola para que se metiera a bañar. Cuando termino llego hasta mi estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar se sentó con algo de dificultad sobre el sillón frente al televisor pero no miraba la tele me miraba fijo.

-que pasa cariño.

-Edward sabia?.. Me dijo mi pequeña con los ojos verdes como la madre selva y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se miraba adorable.

Que le iba a decir mejor le digo la verdad para que no se sienta tan avergonzada cuando Edward llegara.

- a "Edward" le a sucedido lo mismo un par de veces cariño. El no te dirá nada solo te abrasara como todos tranquila.

Abrió los ojos como platos se miraba chistosa no entendía bien o quedo en estado de shock. mi niña, ella solo pensaba en que le diría Edward

-cariño. Me acerque lento para no asustarla, la tome en brazos con mucho cuidado y apoye mi barbilla en su cabello.- no tienes porque estar preocupada ya todo paso dime qué prefieres: un tedioso castigo de mínimo tres meces por la gravedad de lo que hiciste o bueno un par de nalgadas. Se dio vuelta rápido y me miro algo... enojada?.

-como es eso ?que? había alternativa?

-si, por supuesto que si. Que sucede? preferías estar tres meces sin salir, sin tele, sin celular y sin Edward por supuesto. Al decir la última parte me miro con dolor y el madre selva desaprecia para dar paso al azul y negro, pero debía darse cuenta de cuáles son las reglas y que yo soy su padre, las impongo y las hago cumplir. Pero quede perplejo ante su rápida respuesta.

- por supuesto que si!. Muy bien estaba enojada ahora?.

-no sabes cómo me siento? estoy muy enojada con migo por hacerlos pasar un susto innecesario pero me duele mucho saber que tu te enfadaste tanto con migo que fuiste capaz de hacérmelo saber muy severamente.

Hay abrí los ojos a no dar más, me estaba regañando? mi pequeña? nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

- princesa que sucede?

- que sucede? pues sucede que estoy enfadada... Las lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas..- papa te amo igual que a mama y a mis hermanos. No quiero que se enojen con migo nunca de verdad lo siento papi. Te juro que nunca más haré algo malo para que no te enfades.

No tome en cuenta su promesa, era mas que obvio por experiencia propia que si volvería a estar en mis rodillas mas de una vez pero eso era punto a parte. Me amaba mi pequeña me amaba y le dolía que enfadara con ella eso era

lo que un hijo siente. Mi pequeña le daría lo que me pidiera desde ahora en adelante mas aun de lo que he echo aun que pensándolo bien jamás a pedido nada.


	2. curando

Todos los personajes ecepto Clyo pertenecen a la fabulosa EM.

continuacion de mi nueva vida, que pasa con Clyo luego de su encuentro con Carlisle.

- como todos fueron a comer y no nos dejaron cena. Preparare algo, que quieres mi princesa?. Me miro algo disgustada sollozaba aun e intentaba limpiarse la cara con la mano. La deje con cuidado en el sillón y fui rápido a buscar unas servilletas para que se limpiara.

-toma cariño.

-gracias papi... Papa?

-si cariño?

-sabes preparar pasta?

- claro!.. Soy muy bueno en la cocina sabes?.. negó lentamente y me dio una tímida sonrisa- veras antes de estar con tu mama pase muchos años cocinándome para mí solo, no me agradaba comer en restoranes solo, llamaba mucho la atención.

- de verdad?.. .mi princesa me miraba incrédula.

- claro.

- pero papi pásate mucho tiempo solo.

- si casi 200 años. Al nombrar esta cifra mi pequeña princesa me dio una mirada de dolor, yo le sonreí y le acaricié la espalda,

-porque estuviste tanto tiempo solo?. Me senté con mucho cuidado junto a ella para abrasarla

-porque no me gustaba la idea de condenar a alguien más a esta vida mi amor, pero cuando conocí a Edward me cambiaron todos los parámetros luego llego Esme y Rosali Emmett y luego Alice y Jasper, y ahora tu mi amor, eres la más nueva de mis niños me has traído una gran alegría al ver por fin a mi Edward feliz. Además de que tienes ese increíble poder, pero quiero entiendas que aun que no lo tuvieras serias igual de importante. Mi pequeña me regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-papi te ayudo?

-si quieres pero...

-pero?

- creo que te dolera mas si es que te mueves mucho no será mejor que te quedes quietecita en el sillón viendo una película mientras que yo preparo todo.

- no quiero estar sentada... Me hizo un tierno puchero y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla en definitiva esta niña me tenía literalmente en sus manos. Se paro rápido y fuimos hasta la cocina.

-muy bien a calentar el agua. Solo tenía que poner la olla con agua en la nueva cocina a inducción se demoraba un minuto en hervir 5 litros de agua eso Asia que Esme no se sintiera frustrada por que ella es rápida y a cocina no.

-pásame la pasta. Me dio un paquete lo puse dentro de la olla. -que salsa te gusta?. Mi pequeña se quedo pensando me miro con una media sonrisa y por fin hablo más tranquila.

-mmm creo que la boloñesa.

-muy bien traeré carne por mientras pica la cebolla. Yo pondré la salsa en la cocina a calentar.-papa?

-si hija?

-como era estar solo?..Digo yo no hubiera podido, quien fue? como lo hiciste?

Le di una sonrisa- espérame. Volví con la carne y la empecé a picar- pues yo vivía en la Inglaterra en 1700 cuando había cacerías de brujas. Nosotros torpemente queríamos casar brujas, que eran en si inmortales entenderás que era imposible. Pero logramos mal herir a uno, su padre por vengarse del mío me convirtió. Vague por meces sin comer, me tire al mar, sentía que avergonzaría a mi padre. Hice una pausa para dejarla asimilar lo que le contaba

-papito. Que paso luego? Sus ojitos se estaban llenado de la lágrimas, mejor me paso la parte triste.

-comí me bañe me vestí y recorrí Europa hay fui a Italia en el camino me encontré con algunos inmortales que me hablaron sobre la guardia Vulturi nuestros reyes entre comillas.

-Ho… no, no fuiste donde ellos? cierto? La carita de horror de mi pequeña era impagable.

-si fui y de echo trabaje con ellos un tiempo.

-de veras ¡y qué hacías?. Sus ojos mostraban un tornasol que significaba que estaba disfrutando eso si lo tenía claro. Era el único color que concia su significado total.

-ayude a cumplir la ley de los inmortales ayude a mucha gente y estudie Medicinas alternativas a demás de ayudar a los nuevos inmortales a ser parte del mundo de una manera positiva.

-a papi eres único. Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-y luego que hiciste?.

-me despedí de ellos y me fui a recorrer el nuevo mundo fui a América latina como doctor luego me vine a estados unidos por la peste negra que estaba matando mucha gente trabajaba en distintos hospitales para no levantar sospecha de que no dormía, no podía perder tiempo no mucha gente moría.

-hooooooo. Y luego qué? Mi pequeña revolvía afanosa la salsa.

-pues conocí a la madre de Edward. El estaba muriendo y su madre Isabel Masen me pidió que salvara a su hijo, y así fue a mi modo y con la única salida que veía lo salve y lo hice mi hijo.

-Ho que lindo. Se quedo pensativa incluso paro de revolver.-papi.

-si pequeña.

-gracias! se me lanzo los brazos y casi me bota tenía mucha fuerza. Me estampo un beso en la cara que si hubiera sido humano me deja un moretón.

-porque cariño?

-por salvar al amor de mi vida!.. Por darme esta maravillosa familia y por dejarme ser tu hija!.

-no cariño, gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu padre, solo recuerda hacer caso.

-creo que tengo un recordatorio. Eso lo dijo viéndose el trasero, era obvio aun le dolía bastante, tal vez fui muy duro con ella?

-hija?

-si papi?

- te dolió mucho, digo nunca he… pues eso aun avatar creo que entiendes. Ella asintió tímidamente y me dio una vergonzosa sonrisita.

-pues si me dolió bastante creo que esa era la idea, pero no era insoportable.

-hajam. La cara de duda de mi pequeña me dejo saber que había un pero.- pero?

-pero si me dolieron mucho tus regaños al punto de no soportar. sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas

-los siento pequeña, ya está listo todo. Un tierno puchero se dejo ver, junto con lagrima que salía de sus ojitos las seque muy rápidamente y la apreté en un abrazo sentí que debía protegerla pero también sentía que ya era tarde…porque?

-pondré la mesa.

-bueno.

Comimos conversando mucho ella me conto de su vida y yo de la mía, abría mucho los ojos cuando le contaba sobre lo mucho que había pasado durante los años. A quien había conocido, pero me dolió saber lo que su padre le hiso y lo que su madre sufrió y ella con su hermanita.

-cariño?

-sip

-cuantos años tenias cuando te fuiste de tu casa?

-15, porque?

-porque te fuiste?

-mmmm. Mi pequeña dudaba en contarme o no, y a mí algo me decía que no era nada bueno

-dímelo

-porque mi mama se volvió un poco loca he intento hacer algo malo... Quería saber sus ojos eran negros con rojo que era tan malo.

-que cosa mala

-...

-cariño?

- me quería quitar el alma. Y rompió a llorar. Pobre niña había sufrido mucho en su vida y no le había sido nada fácil salir a delante pero aun así lo logro y estaba en uno de los puestos más altos de la compañía automotriz, y lo había logrado sola.

- a que te refieres?... era tan mala?.. no, no ,no quiero que mal interpretes, pero no está bien bajo ningún termino daña a un hijo.

-si lo sé...Pero ya paso y ahora estoy contigo. Sus ojos lo demostraban. No se descifrarlos muy bien aun, pero ya no lucían negros y rojos ahora estaban de un tibio rosa con dorado que se mesclaban en un tenue amarillo.

-tienes sueño?

-algo... pero no quiero separarme de ti... Lo último salió de sus labios con hilo de voz.

-pues ven aquí.

La tome en brazos y la lleve hasta su recamara, moví las cobijas y recosté en su cama yo me escabullí a su lado y se me abraso como una extensión de mi, le acaricie el cabello y empecé a tararear una canción antigua de mis años humanos cuando yo era pequeño. Se durmió muy rápido. Me intente salir pero se me apegaba mas, llegaron las 12 de la noche y llego la familia, Edward se quedo junto Esme en el marco de la puerta.

-puedo? Preguntaba Edward algo enojado aun

-claro hijo ven. Al moverme se despertó mi pequeña princesa.

-Edward?

-si!, mi hijo casi salto de alegría.- Estoy aquí.

-qué hora es?

-son las 12 te lo prometí o no?

-mami?

-si cariño?

-gracias

-porque cariño.

-por ser mi mama.

-Ho bebe. Los ojos de Esme solo derramaron un par de lágrimas. luego la miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-gracias a los dos por ser mis niños, mis hijos. ahora es hora de dormir dejare la puerta abierta, que descansen.

-que duerman bien hijos.

-chao papi te amo. muy bien ese fue un regalo inmenso.

-yo también los amo mucho a todos. La ultima parte la dije muy alto para que el resto escuchara. Recibí cuatro yo también de mis hijos.

Edward pov.

Cuando por fin estuve con mi niña en su cama. Me sentí tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día. Lo bueno es, que había logrado traer lo que quería el añillo de mi madre. Le pediría matrimonio oficialmente. Y quería restaurarlo entre cambio y cambio además de los años se había puesto de un gris oscuro, Ahora el oro blanco y los diamantes brillaban como los ojos multicolores de mi niña.

Me perdí en ellos en como los colores cambiaban a medida que a ella le cambiaba el humor y el hambre, el cambio del clima también influía, incluso el humor de los otros. ya no eran gris con negro y los bordes plata que tenía antes de irme, ahora estaban de un celeste claro con los bordes azules y el centro de un verde profundo como de madre selva.

Me sentí perdido en ellos, abrase a mi princesa, le tarare su nana hasta que se durmió, y yo también caí rendido junto a ella. Dormimos fundidos en un abrazo.

Desperté por el movimiento de mi pequeña, se removía y se había separado de mi. Tal vez tenia frio, pero era casi imposible normalmente no sentimos frio o calor al menos que sea muy helado o muy caliente.

-que pasa cariño?

-mmm nada. No le creí para nada, su tono era de dolor. Que le sucedía?

- mi amor ven aquí tienes frio o algo quieres que te traiga alguna cosa? Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar por qué no me responde pasaron unos segundo interminables. Hasta que sus pensamientos me golpearon.

-_me duele_.

-que te duele?

-_adivina_. Un tierno puchero adornaba su carita.

-te entiendo, te traeré un poco de crema para que te duela menos.

_-papa ya me puso, porque me duele tanto?_

-déjame ver

-_noooo_. No quería que la viera y tampoco quería que la aliviara. Que pretendía que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ella sufre. Me puse de pie, prendí la luz y la destape en una fracción de segundo.

-Edward no! por favor me da vergüenza.

-de qué?

-_que me veas_.

-no seas tontita ya te he visto o no te acuerdas que todo los días nos bañamos y nos vestimos juntos.

-_si ya se pero no me has visto así_

- y mañana que pretendías... esconderte?

-no seas malo me duele de verdad... demasiado un tierno puchero adornaba su carita.

-ya déjame ver. Lo pensó un instante y se subió los pantaloncillos del pijama para que pudiera ver. Me acerque y lo que vi me hiso hervir la sangre.

-_ya dime, que querías ver?_

- no lo que estoy viendo. Tenía unos moretoncitos de no más de 5 milímetros por toda su colita el más grande era de la forma de los dedos de Carlisle en la parte que se juntan sus piernas con el trasero. Estaban de un color morado oscuro. Le debió haber pegado muy duro para que le quedaran así. Intente disimular mi expresión de desconcierto pero no me salió nada.

-_Edward ya dime que sucede. _

Cuando se giro un poco para ver ella también se quedo perpleja, se giro rápidamente se tamo hasta los ojos. Que ahora lucían un dorado brillante con el centro rojo.

-tranquila. CARLISLE!. Grite sin darme cuenta del tono mandón de mi voz estaba seguro que cuando papa se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado se sentiría horrible a lo menos el si sabría que hacer.

-que pasa hijo?. Carlisle estaba a nuestro lado en menos de un segundo junto a Esme. Mama se sentó a un lado de la cama he intento calmar a mi princesa quien ahora tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas unas cuantas se derramaron por sus mejillas me dolía demasiado verla así, lo peor es que ella se lo busco. Aun que a Carlisle se le había pasado la mano por mucho.

-cariño ven aquí. Mi princesa solo negó, miraba a papa casi cómplice.

-papi?

-cariño que paso?. Carlisle se le acercaba lentamente midiendo cada detalle de su expresión, que cambiaba del dolor a la pena y la rabia en un segundo. Junto con el tornasol de sus iris

-creo que si fue muy fuerte. Gimoteo con una expresión de dolor puro

-Ho no. Carlisle se tapo la boca y frunció el seño

En su mente revoloteaban las imágenes de mi pequeña en sus rodillas. Intentaba quietarlas pero no lo lograba demasiado bien. Esme sollozo he intento reprimir las lagrimas, se sentía culpable porque ella había animado a papa a que tenía que poner en claro quien mandaba.

Realmente había sufrido mucho cuando Alice nos dijo que tendría aquel accidente. apreté fuertemente los puños. Que imprudente fue y ahora estaba aqui con el trasero todo amoratado!

Carlisle alborotaba los brazos al rededor de ella sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que Alice entro con un pote de crema y con unas pastillas analgésicas como para dormir uno, no dos elefantes. Qué?.. La pequeña duende tenia la teoría, bueno la certeza que mi princesa por ser el Avatar estaba tan cerca de los inmortales, como de los humanos así que los medicamentos de los humanos le harían bien pero debía tomarse casi una caja para que le hicieran efecto.

-tómatela toda será la única forma. Se giro Asia papa-Lo descubrirías muy tarde. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió asía la puerta se giro y me paso el pote de crema me guiño un ojo, salió para gritar desde el pasillo

- ya está mejor!. Un suspiro de alivio se escucho desde las habitaciones de mis hermanos.

-como? bueno mejor mañana discutiremos eso.

Papa salió de la habitación y en un segundo se encontraba frente a mi princesita, para darle un vaso de leche para que se tomara las pastillas. La pobre tragaba el medicamento con un asco único, odiaba la leche pero no dijo nada no era necesario sus ojos de un gris oscuro y líneas moradas, la delataban. Que increíble esos ojos, si a lo menos no podía leer su mente podría intentar descifrar sus ojos.

-buenas noches hijos.

Se despidieron nuestros padres para dejarnos solos, junte la puerta y le aplique la crema a mi pequeña con el mayor de los cuidados, sin presionar demacido, para cuando termine ya no le dolia tanto. Me meti a la cama y ella

se acurrruco a mi lado intentando no tocar la parte afectada con nada. la

acricie y bese lo mas tierno posible. le tatararie su nana hasta que se

quedo dormida por completo. ya mañana sera otro dia.


	3. Entrenando Con Jasper

Un nuevo Cp. espero que les guste es un poco sobre la relacion que construye Clyo con sus hermanos.

Jasper pov:

La pobre de mi hermana había tenido un mal día y ya sabíamos que si se golpeaba muy fuerte se amorataba. No sabíamos si le podía quebrar un hueso y a decir verdad no queríamos averiguarlo, solo estaba la teoría de Alice al ver la imagen de mi hermana mal herida por la visión de la moto. Papa me prohibió los entrenamientos físicos hasta que se sintiera mejor ósea hasta que se le borraran los moretones.

-jasper.

-si?... Me quede mirando a mi hermanita que parecía estar muy contenta

-ya estoy bien... Que tan rápido?

-se cura rápido muy rápido para las dos de la mañana no tenia nada.

-valla increíble.

-si. Contestaron ambos.

-entonces... Pregunto mi hermanita, con una media sonrisa

-entonces a entrenar!

Cuando mi hermanita dijo esto Emmet estaba a nuestro lado. Con una Rosali nada contenta aun tiraba ondas de celos a la pequeña Avatar.

-estas segura? por que había pensado en jugar con tu disfraz.

-ha?

Se notaba confundida mande olas de calma para que no se sintiera nerviosa sus emociones eran las mas fuertes que hubiera visto… bueno sentido nunca.

-bueno.

Me puse aun lado de Edward mirándola de frente Edward le estaban dando celos que yo entrenara a su novia pero para mi, era mi hermanita. Con Rosali nunca he sentido algo en extremo fuerte es muy egocéntrica y me duele la cabeza el pasar mucho tiempo a su lado con Alice por supuesto era distinto ella era mi esposa. Así que con la que sentía esta conexión única de hermandad era con la pequeña avatar aun que de pequeña no tenia mucho su metro setenta y siete la hacia ver intimidante y cuando se ponía tacones era peor. Quedaba a una cabeza de Edward.

-mírate al espejo. Le señale el que estaba en la sala el de cuerpo completo que instalamos a petición de Rosali.

-mmm… si se que no me maquillo demasiado, pero no le veo la gracia, con mis ojos ya soy lo suficientemente llamativa. además... del pelo y bueno la figura ha y la altura también un poco. Dios soy un fenómeno. Se le escapo en un susurro. Intente reprimir una risa por que Edward me miraba serio.

-ya dile. Me recrimino aun mas serio.

-bueno lo que estoy seguro es que el color de tus ojos cambian de colores cuando estas de diferentes humores.

-haaaaa. Una expresión de ya entendí se situó en su rostro y el color de sus

ojos cambio un poco al rosa y dorado se les sumaron un borde plata.

-vez?

-sip, pero no entiendo, no lo controlo.

-exacto.

-ha, y quieres que lo controle. Cerro los ojos y se concentro para cuando los abrió eran de un plata brillante con un centro azul. A un puchero le siguió un lo siento.

-no!.. si esta muy bien, ya estamos avanzando.

-ha que bueno aun que no me gusta este color. Dijo mirándose atentamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y esta ves le salio algo mas normal, un tono gris claro con el centro de un gris mas oscuro claro que lo arruinaba el borde color plata.

- por lo que veo sus ojos tiene que tener tres colores.

-no hay veces que los tiene de dos. Como antes que e hablaras de esto y los tenia dorado y rosa. A Edward no le agradaba nada el tema de entrenarla.

-no es eso. Refunfuño

-ya paren de paliar mentalmente me estoy intentando controlar. Cerró los ojos. Vamos la tercera es la vencida. Para cuando los abrió los tenia chocolate dio un grito de alegra seguidos por unos saltitos, aun que bien poco le duro por que con su alegría se le pusieron de tornasol otra vez.

-houm. otro puchero. Hay mi hermanita.

- a ver abuelito Jasper. Dijo Emmett acercándose un poco

-Emmett no le digas así no es su culpa ser de el año de la cocoa... ups lo siento. La tronadora carcajada de Emmett no se hizo esperar a ese comentario, y una sonrisa torcida de Edward

-no a lo que refiero es que no puedes andar como estatua por la vida si te dan emociones fuertes cambiaran.

- si, y a que quieres llegar. A Edward se le acababa la paciencia

- y que mas quieres si no me agrada verla cambiar me gustan así.

-pero no puede llegar así a la universidad. Lo recrimine esta vez yo me estaba enfadando

-yo le puedo enseñar. Dijo enfuruñado Edward.

-al igual que todos, pero no es la idea.

- ya paren y que quieres Em.

-quiero que pienses en un color que te enfoques en ese color y que lo transmitas al resto de tu cuerpo asimílalo para que tus emociones sean todas de un mismo color aun que el tono no sea parejo pueden cambiar pero dentro de una gama común. ósea nada de dorados plata morado o rosas a y deja fuera el tornasol.

- que complicado, a ver si me resulta. Mi hermanita cerro los ojos... lo logro! creo?

- que lindos estos si me gustan, y a ti Edward.

-creo que si esta bien pero solo úsalos para salir bien cuando estés con migo solo se tu bueno. Se le acerco mas de lo necesario así que carraspee un poco para que se separaran no entendía por que pero eso me ponía nervioso.

-por que eres su hermano.

-ya!... que tal jazz. te gustan?

-claro creo que son como tu el pardo es común en los humanos asi que estara bien.

-ya el entrenamiento de hoy termino, mañana siguen.

Que irritante por supuesto que mañana no si en la noche le quiero enseñar a cazar.

- NO!- A Edward no le agrada, fantástico pero no por eso voy a desperdiciar tiempo debe saber defenderse.

-que no?

- explícale eso ahora, hermanito. A ver

- quiere que vayan a cazar en la noche pero es muy peligroso además que te puedes lastimar. Carlisle no los dejara ir.

-quien dijo que el no iría. Lo interrumpí

-NO! y hablo en serio Jasper.

-ya edward yo soy la que decido si voy o no, además que se escucha emocionante! y si papa esta de acuerdo, no le voy nada malo.

-iré con ustedes, eres una criaturita muy peligrosa Le dijo Edward a la caprichosa Clyo.

-Ese tono no me agrada .no le hables a si a mi hermana ten respeto. Dijo Em al escuchar la candidez en la voz de Edward

-pues no escuches. Ya vamos mi amor quiero mostrarte algo. Edward casi arrastraba a mi hermanita si no fuera por que ella es más fuerte.

-humjum. Chao jazz Chau Em

-chao. Mmmmm en la noche me desquito le encantara pelear con un puma

- ya basta jasper! Con Emmett no pudimos evitar carcajearnos por la reacción de Edward

Espero que le hubiera gustado es cortito por que tambien les voy a subir un nuevo Cap, mas lleno de sorpresas...

Dejen comentarios aun que sean cortitos.


	4. superando

Edwrad esta listo para pedir la mano de su amada, pero se enterar de algunas cosas sobre la vida pasada de su angel.

Edward pov.

Por fin podré estar a solas con mi novia y futura esposa. La llevare a nuestro claro para darle el anillo ya hable con papa para cuando llegáramos a casa pudiéramos celebrar y pedirle la mano de su hija, soy anticuado y me gusta hacer las cosas bien. solo espero que me diga que si. Últimamente no hemos hablado del tema y ya me estoy poniendo nervioso. Sus ojos me dicen que presiente lo que quiero.

-vamos amor? Me pedía mi princesita

-claro súbete.

-a tu espalda?

-heeee... si?

-mejor corro con tigo.

-veras mi amor queda un poco lejos hay que ir muy rápido... y... pues no quiero que te caigas.

-bueno cárgame. Por que soy tan torpe. Murmuro la última parte

-eres adorable. Bese sus dulces labios y la subí a mi espalda. Mientras el viento golpeaba mi rostro no dejaba de divagar, por dentro estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

Vamos no seas cobarde dile! Me gritaba una voz en mi cabeza, por favor cállate! ya estoy en esto. Me estoy volviendo loco si hablo con migo mismo y además peleo.

-Clyo?

-si Edward

-por que me dices así

-como

-mi nombre completo siempre me dices Edward

-Por que tú siempre me dices amor y ahora me dijiste Clyo

-es por que es serio lo que te quiero pedir. No me salían las palabras estaba realmente nervioso, pero también estaba decidido de que Clyo fuera mi esposa. Mi mujer por el resto de la eternidad

-que me quieres pedir. Mi princesa me miraba ilusionada, sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Tenia sus dedos enredados en sus cabellos movía un pie nerviosamente y una tímida sonrisa le iluminaba ese rostro de ángel. Es la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Me puse de rodillas frente a ella. El día era perfecto sus bucles rubios brillaban al sol su piel blanca se veía radiante su ojos no paraban de cambiar, sus labios jurarían que temblaban o era yo quien lo asía. Saque de mi bolsillo el anillo que perteneció a mi madre mi hermosa mujer abrió los ojos como platos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos pero en sus ojos se notaba que sonreía.

-Clyo Cullen Ferrer deseas, hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa?

-por supuesto que si!, saltaba de alegría me apresure a pararla no quería que se lastimara. La tome suavemente por la cintura acerque lentamente mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un profundo y apasionado beso, sus manos se enterraban en mis cabellos, las mías estaban perdidas entre su cintura y su espalda. Simplemente perfecta.

Cuando nos separamos, no pude tuve que tomar a mi pequeña entre mis brazos y la bese lo mas apasionado que pude sus labios eran tan dulces adictivos, si era adicto a los besos de mi clyo, era mi marca de personal de heroína

-y así el leon se enamoro de la oveja.

-que oveja tan estupida.

-que león tan tonto y masoquista.

-te amo Edward

-y yo a ti mi amor.

Puse el anillo en su hermosa mano, se veía tan bien, Clyo quedo fascinada con hubiera pertenecido a mi madre. Nos quedamos acostados en la hierba, en el claro haciendo planes cuando sonó el teléfono de mi amada que desde el castigo lo trae con ella a cada segundo. Y era claro Alice.

-yo quiero organizarlo!,ya he visto que te va a encantar!. La voz de alegría de mi hermana me lo confirmaba todo saldría perfecto.

-yo también lo vi. Hablamos en casa. Clyo intento cortar pero del otro lado de la línea se escucho algo que me sorprendió, no lo podía creer.

-esta bien... el vestido es tuyo lo dibujas y yo lo ago!.

-o.k tenemos un trato.

-la pequeña demonio cedió algo?, esto es raro de echo da miedo.

-mi vestido es mejor. Ambas vemos por lo que a mi no me puede engañar.

- yo leo su mente pero aun así logra hacerme travesuras. Eres tan impresionante.

Y lo era su rostro, su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, todo, su hermosa mente, sus dones todo en ella era perfecto para mi MI! Clyo es perfecta. Con ella puedo ser yo mismo, su inteligencia era única.

-no es así soy torpe y descuidada.

-me encanta tu torpeza es adorable.

-no es verdad, soy ridícula.

-no digas eso.

Una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Tome uno de los mechones de su cabello que cubrían su rostro y lo puse tras su oreja, quería admirar su rostro de ángel. Me miro fijo se acerco de apoco unió nuestros labios se movía de a poco, como tanteando el terreno. sus piernas fueron trepando, llego hasta mi cadera, se puso a horcadas sobre mi, separando nuestro beso.

No se donde queria llegar, pero mis sentidos estaban bloqueados, solo podia pensar en ella. Se aserco lenta y tortuosamente. bajo sus labios por mi cuello, por mi clabicula llego hasta mi camisa y fue desabrochando los botones.

Yo estaba en éxtasis mis manos recorrían sus espalda casi tocando ese hermoso trasero, pasaba por sus piernas, subiendo a recorrer su cintura y costillas, rodeando su cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente hasta su espalda, su piel la sentí al llegar abajo y me sorprendí a mi mismo con mis manos bajo su polera. Era tan suave, tan hermosa. Sus labios se movían con precisión en mi pecho llego hasta mi estomago dejando un húmedo camino hasta mi hombría. Hizo una pausa, levanto la cabeza me miro a los ojos a través de esas largas pestañas, le di una sonrisa.

Que estas haciendo Edward debes respetarla gritaba mi conciencia, la mande al infierno, este era mi cielo. Se levanto y la ayude a despojarse de su polera.. Por dios se veia tan hermosa su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Cuando nos duchábamos no podia ignorarla era tan bella y como hoy me sorprendía los hermosa que es., movía mis manos por todo su cuerpo sin pedir permiso. Me centre en sus hermosos pechos son fascinantes., duros y hermosos, tenían el tamaño perfecto para su cuerpo

-simplemente perfecta. Logre decir entre jadeos.

-no... tu eres perfecto!... me fascinas.

La mire y me aferre a la poca cordura que me quedaba en esos instantes, cerré los ojos tome la polera y se la puse en un movimiento fluido.

-que haces?, que acaso no te gusto. Me dijo con un tierno puchero y sus ojitos de no me quieres.

-por su puesto que me gustas, me fascinas!, Clyo me vuelves loco!. Le decía mientras abrochaba mi camisa.- pero nos vamos a casar y soy un caballero a la antigua.

-hooo.. Esta bien por mí si quieres esperar.

-que sucede?. Mi pequeña princesa lucia acongojada. Me preocupa

-Edward? Su voz temblaba al decir mi nombre

-dime.

Me estaba empezando a asustar. Su rostro había cambiado por completo ya no era una tristeza fingida era real.

-que tan importante es para ti la virginidad.

-soy un hombre anticuado. En mi época te hubiera pedido sita para sacarte a pasear, te hubiera robado uno o dos besos, te regalaría mil flores y chocolates. Sin contar las joyas. Luego te hubiera pedido que te casaras con migo, le pediría a tus padres tu mano. Y yo seria únicamente tuyo. Y tu únicamente mía.

-es que yo no soy virgen.. y rompió a llorar.

-no... lo sabia.

No pude evitar el tono de decepción en mis voz, yo creía que lo era, pero no importa, la amo y eso es lo que importa, y la voy a respetar hasta que nos casemos.

- Pero no importa, eres virgen de mi!

-Edward, creo que tienes que saber un poco mas de mi vida.

-por su puesto, soy todo oídos.

Balla que metiste la pata Cullen, esa cara de tristeza de mi pequeña no cambiaba. Sus ojos cambiaron a un profundo negro el centro de rojo fuego. Me estaba partiendo el alma

-mira cuando tenia 15 años, salí a dar una vuelta sola por la noche, había discutido con mi mama, así que estaba realmente enfadada. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, me apresure a secarla con el dorso de mi mano

-te escucho sigue.

Me pare y luego me senté detrás de mi pequeña, presentía que lo me contaría seria demasiado doloroso para ser verdad. La acurruque en mis brazos, escondió su cara en mi pecho, podía sentir la lagrimas que empezaban a empapar mi camisa, apoye mi barbilla en su nuca he inhale el dulce olor de sus cabellos.

-me metí a unas calles que no concia muy bien... estaba realmente oscuro...Su voz estaba entrecortada por los sollozos

-sigue cariño yo estoy aquí. La apreté mas fuere mientras acariciaba su espalda haciendo círculos imaginarios.

-no puedo seguir, creí que podría pero no. me miro a los ojos y me dijo mejor te lo muestro.

Sus pensamientos me golpearon, Una pequeña Clyo caminaba por las calles solas, se veía devastada, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Me retorcí de dolor al vera así tan sola y desamparada. En la esquina unos tipos, se veían malos, por dios eran dos gigantones, la tomaron por la espalda y luego la noquearon de un duro golpe.

-NO!.

Se me escapo no podía sentir a mi pequeña así, Clyo me acariciaba el brazo dulcemente y las imágenes partieron. La llevaron a una casa visiblemente abandonada.

La tiraron en un colchón que estaba en el piso, y uno de los bastardos se le tiro enzima, memorice su rostro lo acecinaría yo mismo. LOS BASTRADOS LA VIOLARON! a mi Clyo, luego la dejaron botada en el mismo callejón llena de golpes, sangraba de la cabeza y su labio estaba roto. La apreté fuerte mente entre mis brazos y bese por todos lados su cara su frente sus labios su pelo. Pobre de mi niña... como se atrevieron los malditos, bastardos, desgraciados.

-que mas. Logre decir con hilo de voz y los dientes apretados.

-No quieres saberlo. mi niña

-Que mas... y la película empezó, lenta y dolorosamente mi pequeña se arrastro hasta, su casa. Su madre la miraba con desprecio.

-_que haces aquí_. la mujer estaba visiblemente tomada, y enfadada

-_mama me dañaron esos hombres, ayúdame_. le suplicaba mi pequeña a su madre, la mujer se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

_-tu te lo buscaste al salir a la calle como una ramera, te confundieron por Una ramera, por que lo eres._ Escupió las últimas palabras con desprecio.

-_mama...mama me duele ayúdame por favor te lo imploro_. Mi pequeña le pedía entre sollozos.

-_NO arréglatelas sola_.

La mujer se alejo dejando a Clyo sangrando, y marchita. Lloro toda la noche hasta que se durmió. En la mañana se baño, se curo lo que pudo su mirada frente al espejo solo denotaba dolor,

Y así se fue al colegio!. No hablo con nadie!, se lo guardo, ningún profesor, amiga, adulto que pasara, nada.

Fue a una casa que no era de ella, un chico se acerco a ella, mi pequeña se refugio en el muchacho su nombre era Ethan y por un momento me sentí agradecido de el.

Clyo le contó lo sucedido y Ethan salio corriendo a contarle a sus padres dijo que el se aria cargo de todo, la llevo a vivir a su casa, el padre del muchacho llevo a Clyo al hospital, le quitaron la custodia a su madre, que ni siquiera le importo. Estaba demacido borracha para darse cuenta.

-Mi amor.. Hay más cierto.

-si.. Logro decir entre sollozos, Mi pequeña temblaba entre mis brazos me sentía terrible.

Mi princesita estaba embaraza!. Donde estaba ese pequeño. Los padres del muchacho estaban felices con Clyo, quien no, es tan adorable. El muchacho adoraba a Clyo, le compro cosas al bebe, todo iba bien hasta que la madre de mi pequeña aprecio, la mujer la golpeo hasta que se canso Clyo perdió a su bebe, se fue sola. Los padres del muchacho la encantaron en el hospital al contarles los que paso, no cabía dentro de sus cabezas estaban furiosos el padre le dio trabajo, Clyo perdió al bebe cuando tenia 6 meces estaba completamente formado, lo enterraron en una pequeña ceremonia, de hay Clyo nunca mas estuvo con nadie, solo estudiaba y trabajaba.

-ho por dios mi amor, la abrase y la mecí hasta que callo completamente dormida.

-Edward te amo.

-yo te amo aun mas mi vida ya veras que nunca mas te sucederá nada, te protegeré de todos, mi cielo.

Llegue a casa con Clyo durmiendo en mis brazos la lagrimas no paraban de fluir de mis ojos. Alise llego hasta mi.

-por que quieres hacer eso!

-por que daño a Clyo de una forma inimaginable.

-reúne a todos, créeme que todos, será mejor.

Cuando mi padre vio a su pequeña en esas condiciones, su mente divagaba en mil y un conclusiones.

-reúnelos a todos, debo decirles lo que sucede, mi padre solo asintió subí las escaleras destrozado, las imágenes se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, acosté a Clyo en su cama mi dulce princesa. Por que tubo que sufrir tanto, esos humanos son terribles!

Mire a mi niña tan tranquila y dormida, axial se mantendría feliz y tranquila, baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, ya todos me esperaban en el comedor, mi padre me miraba acongojado

-hijo ya dinos que le paso a mi princesita por que llegaron así!

-hijo estas matando a tu padre.

-dinos que le hiciste a mi hermanita. Emmett solo pensaba que yo había intentado seducirla.

-ya tranquilo Em... Edward no fue quien le hizo daño. Alice intentaba calmarse, en su mente solo estaba la visión, en la que yo acecinaba a sangre fría a esos bastardos.

-se los contare única y exclusivamente por que esos malditos desgraciados!. apreté fuertemente los puños estaba tan enojado.

-Edward esa boca.

-créeme mama cuando lo sepas dirás cosas peores.

- ya dinos me estas matando, las olas de culpa y odio que tienes son muy fuertes que es tan terrible.

Empecé con mi relato, mama se tapaba la boca mientras las lagrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, papa estaba cada vez mas furioso, en sus ojos solo se reflejaba odio y en su mente venganza cosa que era muy difícil en Carlisle, Emmett ya le había arrancado una parte a la meza de la que se apoyaba, Rosali lo abrazaba por la cintura y no paraba de llorar recordando lo que a ella le había sucedido. Alice lloraba en los brazos de jasper quien solo podía llorar en silencio. Yo sentía la cara caliente y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-eso es lo que sucede, lo que hizo de Clyo lo que es, ella es demasiado fuerte. Me lo confeso por que creía que yo supiera su vergüenza, aun piensa que es su culpa.

-yo no quise atenderla, pude haber salvado a su bebe.

-que dices Carl?. Mama acariciaba los hombros de papa sin parar de llorar.

-cuando Clyo llego a urgencias sola, creí que estaba drogada o algo por que se veía en muy mas estado sangraba profusamente. Me pidieron ir pero yo me negué. Creí que no valía la pena que no se dejaría de drogar nunca. Pero que entupido fui.

-papa no te culpes.

-puede haber salvado a sus bebe.

-por lo que Clyo me mostró, no era posible, su hijo ya había muerto desde hace una hora cuando llego al hospital.

-mi pequeñita, sabes quienes fueron?

-si memorice sus estupidos rostros, los encontrare lo juro.

-mi hermanita, malditos bastardos. Emmett no paraba de maldecirlos mentalmente, s imaginaba a Clyo y el dolor que sufrió. Cálmense todos nos dijo Carlisle.

-lo mejor es calmarnos antes de que Clyo despierte. Cuando lo haga no quiero ni un solo comentario sobre esto. Lo aremos callados ella no tiene por que enterarse, solo lo ara cuando esos mal nacidos estén tras la rejas.

-yo pensaba mas en….

-ningún hijo mío será un acecino, papa sonrío levente y me dijo. Pero eso no implica que no puedan maltratarlos un poco.

-eso es papa. Emmett estaba realmente furioso.

Carlisle subió a ver a Clyo. Yo subí detrás de el no podía dejar sola a mi Princesa mucho menos ahora

-cariño estabas despierta.

-si desde hace rato. Mi princesa se abrazaba las piernas mientras apoyaba su mejilla en sus rodillas, a lo menos ya paro de llorar

- o mi pequeña bebe. Carlisle se acerco a Clyo y la tomo en sus brazos

-lo lamento debía hacerlo. Me debía disculpar, pero no podía callarlo. Necesito la ayuda de todos para, matar a esos bastardos.

-por que? ahora todos deben despreciarme soy una estupida todo eso fue mi culpa.

-Clyo Cullen Ferrer nunca más digas eso. Repito nunca mas digas una barbaridad tan grande. Tu no tienes la culpa la tienen esos bastardos y esa mundana que decía ser tu madre.

Jamás nunca en mi vida había oído a mi padre tan furioso y mucho menos referirse a alguien de esa forma realmente le dolía.

-papa... mi pequeña se escondió del mundo se refugio en los brazos de su padre y yo sentí que ese era un momento entre ellos, salí de habitación recibí un gracias mental de mi padre y me senté en el piano debía sacar las frustraciones que tenia dentro del pecho, se suponía que hoy seria el día mas perfecto, y lo será para Clyo le diré a mama que todo sigue en pie que celebremos.

espero que les guste: en el procciomo capitulo, le traigo mas sorpresas


	5. trato

un pequeño adelanto de lo que luego pasara en mi historia

Carlisle pov.

Mi niñita, estaba simplemente enfurecido con esos canallas, y con la madre de Clyo, lo único bueno que ha echo esa mujer fue darle la vida a mi tesorito… mi nenita estaba echa bolita entre mis brazos y repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía mucho por causarnos daño.

-cariño ya basta, no fue tu culpa bajo ningún punto de vista.

-papi no sientes vergüenza de mi?.

-por su puesto que no!. Lo único que siento ahora es orgullo de tener una hija tan fuerte. y valiente, saliste sola adelante cariño.

-si papi pero, yo no soy virgen a eso me refiero a que...

-cariño eres virgen de nuevo al ser inmortal vuelves a ser virgen.

-en serio… mi pequeña abrió los ojos como platos y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por sus rostro aun que la felicidad no le llego por completo a los ojos.

-si mi amor, cariño dime algo.

-si?

-que te dijo Edward para que tu le confesaras tu secreto?.

Mi pequeña escondió el rostro yo se lo levante con una dulce caricia, mire en sus ojos el verde selva y sus mejillas estabas coloreadas de un tierno rosa. Estaba avergonzada.

- me pidió matrimonio, dijo sin dejar de sonreír,- y luego bueno me dijo que el era virgen. La sonrisa escapo de su rostro al acordarse.- por eso se lo dije. El tenia que saber que yo soy una vergüenza. Ahora era la tristeza y la rabia la que llegaba hasta mi niñita.

-no lo digas nunca mas, no eres ninguna vergüenza eres mi hija ahora, esta es una nueva vida, y ahora eres pura y casta.

-papi te amo mil. mi pequeña se colgó de mi cuello, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Yo atraje su rostro y le estampe muchos besos en su carita. Mi niña ya sonreía otra vez.

-yo te amo mucho mas y no sabes cuanto mas.

Esme entro al cuarto, se sentó junto a mi me susurro al oído que quería estar un momento con ella. Intente dejar a Clyo en la cama, mi pequeña se aferro mas a mi.

Esme me sonrío, le di un beso y me quede hay con mis mujeres.

.-Clyo cariño, quiero que sepas algo. Esme, intentaba contarle lo que a ella le paso

-dime mami. Los ojos de Esme brillaban al escuchar esas palabras.

-se que no es lo mismo pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo, yo también perdí un hijo. Clyo se tapo la boca he instintivamente se abrazo mas a mi- el mío tenia un mes de nacido falleció de neumonía

Clyo abrazo a su madre le dio un beso ahora era ella quien la consolaba

-, yo enloquecí. Tu eres muy fuerte cariño, mas aun con haber querido a ese pequeño aun que fuera concebido de esa manera, yo de no ser por tu padre estaría muerta,

-mami no digas eso.

-es la verdad, tu eres mi guerrera, mi súper fuerte hija, no quiero que llores nunca mas por esos desgraciados.

-si mama te lo prometo.

Y así fue Clyo ya no lloro mas, aun que la tristeza seguía presente en sus ojos.

-cariño Edward tenia preparada una sorpresa para cuando llegaran del claro.

-de verdad?

-si, vamos date un baño con agua caliente y cámbiate, ponte un lindo vestido.

y en ese momento entro el monstruito de la familia Alice miraba confundida a su hermana.

-mama yo se lo elijo. Alice se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana, -Clyo te amo mucho hermanita.-luego se sentó en mis piernas Esme fue a preparar el baño de Clyo, tome a mi pequeña y puse a una en una rodilla y a la otra en la otra rodilla.

-mis dulces tesoros. En ese momento una idea que me rondaba ase ya bastante tiempo se convirtió en decisión y Alice lo vio de inmediato, su carita se lleno de ilusión mientras preguntaba eufórica

-papa, no lo arias?

-si!

-de verdad?. Mi pequeño duende no caía en su asombro

Clyo miraba confundida a su hermana, se concentro en lo que posiblemente Alice podía estar viendo.

-de verdad? eso es increíble!. Grito Clyo

-unas vacaciones familiares por Europa serán geniales además aprovecharemos de ir donde los vulturis a que vean a Clyo.

-por que quieren que me vean.

-por que te lastime, te salieron moretones.

-pero si ya me sane, me dijo Clyo avergonzada con su hermana por tocar el tema.

-eso no es posible en los inmortales, no sabemos como funcionan los Avatar y los vulturis si.

-no dejara que te hagan daño. Todos estaremos junto a ti. Alice intentaba calmar a su hermanita

-bueno, creo que será muy divertido. dijo algo desganada

-claro que si!, y iremos a Milán y Paris o Clyo tienes el cuerpo perfecto, podrías hasta desfilar, estoy segura que carolina estaría fascinada con tigo.

-quien es carolina?

-pues carolina herrera.

-Alice no agobies a tu hermana a sido un día muy complejo. y es hora de celebrar.

Esme salio del baño y tomo a Clyo en un abrazo, la guío hasta el baño y se quedo a dentro con ella. Solía hacerlo cuando rose o Alice se sentían deprimidas, salio a los minutos, cuando se aseguro que Clyo estuviera bien.

Alice se quedo eligiendo el vestido perfecto para la pedida de mano de su hermana, aun me acuerdo de Jasper cuando me pidió la mano de Alice. Fue un día muy feliz, igual que será este.

Emmett pov.

Mi hermanita, mi dulce hermanita, se que era muy alta y grande, pero para mi era mi hermanita menor, a la que no había que tocar bajo ninguna circunstancia, si Edward le hacia daño lo acecinaría con mis propias manos. Mientras que Alice es la duende sabelotodo, Jasper la protegía, pero de todas formas la cuidaba.

me acerque a la habitación de mi hermana, se estaba maquillando, mama nos había echo ponernos lindos como si fuera posible ser mas guapo, bueno en realidad ella dijo elegantes,

-puedo pasar.

-claro Emmy, así aprovechas de ayudarme con este colgante que me paso Alice. no se como se pone. No pude evitar sonreír, ella era así tan única y alegre con esos ojos que me daban algo de miedo, y su sonrisa, siempre sonriendo.

-claro que si será un honor.

-hay Emmy.

-hermanita siempre estaré aquí para ti, creo que no te lo había dicho y era por que siempre te he visto tan fuerte.

-hay Emmy, aun lo soy, o que no te cuerdas que siempre te gano en los gallitos.

-yo me dejo ganar. Le replique.

-también leo mentes.

-simplona, ya esta se te ve hermoso. Igual que tu.

-Gracias Emmy eres un gran hermano. Gracias por estar con migo en estos momentos, estoy tan feliz.

-mas le vale a Edward que te proteja o yo mismo le arranco la cabeza.

-no digas eso, me entrego una de las sonrisas mas lindas después de la de mi Rose.

-te dejo... iré a buscar a Rose.

-bueno. La envolví en un abrazo de oso mi marca registrada, la levante del piso dando vueltas con ella.

-Emm.. Me vas a desarmar.

-no... Pero si quiero que te acuerdes de tu hermano y que te quiere.

-yo también te quiero. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le estampe uno en la frente asiendo mucho ruido, para que se riera. Iba saliendo cuando me tope con Edward.

-mas te Bale cuidarla. le advertí mientras entrecerraba los ojos

-si no yo te dejo que me hagas lo que quieras. Me dijo levantando las manos

Le golpee el hombro y me fui a la habitación que compartía con mi Rose, ella es tan hermosa y única. En el camino me encontré con Alice que llevaba algo para Esme. La tome en brazos a lo corderito.

-mama! Emmett me esta molestando.

-Emmy deja en paz a tu hermana!

-si mama. la baje y le di un beso en la frente- enana

-oso. Me saco la lengua y yo la envolví en un abrazo.

Entre a la habitación que compartía con mi Rose, se veía divina, un hermoso vestido rojo cubría su curvilíneo cuerpo, su cabello estaba amarrado por enzima de sus hombros en un peinado que a ella le quedaba genial.

-osito súbeme el cierre por favor.

-y si mejor te ayudo a quitarte el vestido?...

-ummm...!..jajaaj

Clyo pov.

Estaba lista Alice me paso un vestido Azul cielo, que me llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, con lindas ondas en la parte de abajo, se amarraba por el cuello con un lazo. Me puse un hermoso conjunto de oro blanco, que me paso Alice. No tenia ni la menor idea del valor ni tampoco me interesaba saberlo, no me agrada derrochar el dinero.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la imagen de mi Dios Griego personal me dejo en una pieza estancada al piso, Edward se veía simplemente espectacular, un esmoquin gris oscuro que le quedaba perfecto la chaqueta abierta dejando ver una camisa azul oscuro y una corbata de un tono mezclado entre el gris y el azul.

-eres hermosa.

Sentí como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas, lo mire através de mis pestañas, pero no me podía mover me quede parada hay para esperar a MI futuro esposo.

Edward se acerco con su andar felino haciéndome sufrir con sus pasos lentos. me tomo por la cintura y yo me entregue, me deje llevar por sus manos que me acercaban a el me tomo por la cabeza y acerco nuestros rostros.

De la cara no se le borraba esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me vuelve loca. Acerco lentamente sus labios, cuando por fin se rozaron nuestros labios, susurro suavemente embriagándome con su aliento en el proceso, Te Amo. Nos fundimos en un beso, la cabeza me daba vueltas, nos separamos por falta de aliento, sonreía como boba, me beso la frente y yo me agarre de su camisa, esto era demasiado hermoso, una lagrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla.

-no llores princesa.

-esto es demasiado bello.

-vamos que quiero pedir la mano de mi futura esposa.

-hujum.

Bajamos las escaleras hay estaban todos. Las parejas aplaudieron nuestra entrada. Papa nos hizo pasar al comedor, hay se disponía una cena deliciosa. Nos sentamos en la mesa.

Papa se puso de pie y propuso un brindis.

-familia, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de Edward y Clyo. Hijos no me queda más que desearles lo mejor en su vida y que sean felices por el resto de la eternidad.

Un aplauso de todos y luego las felicitaciones de todos. Claro que Emmett fue el que dio la nota alta.

-por fin te sales del convento he Edward.

-Emmett!

-lo siento mama no me di cuenta.

- tranquila mama.

-Lo siento Clyo no me di cuenta de lo que decía.

-no hay problema. Le trate de restarle importancia.

Edward daba un gruñido por lo bajo, mientras las miradas reprobatorias apuntaban al pobre de Emmett quien de pronto tenia un serio parecido con una tortuga. con el cuello undido y la mirada gacha. No pude evitar sonreírme por la escena.

Después de la cena que estaba deliciosa nos dirigimos al living donde papa y mama tomaron asiento el sillón de tres plazas papa abrasa a mama mientras ella jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Junto a ellos a Alice y Jasper. Rose se sentó en los brazos de Emmett en el sillón de una plaza y yo me quede de la mano de mi futuro esposo en el sillón de dos plazas.

me quede mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. Mientras el asía círculos imaginarios en mi pierna yo delineaba la linda de su mandíbula con mis dedos. Estábamos tan placidos. pero se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

-por que no hacemos algo mas emocionante para celebrar. Le dije a mi Edward

-como que. Me respondió el curioso

-pues no se ir a bailar a algún club. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya me hacia delirar.

-pues, por que... Bueno... papa. Fabuloso le tira la pelota a mi padre.

-Emm creo que... Pues Esme

Alice se miraba muy emocionada, mientras que Rose se había levantado un poco como lista para saltar de la emoción cunado mama digiera que si.

-yo creo que es una excelente idea. Mama también parecía emocionada por la

Idea.

-fantástico, lo pasaremos tan bien, todos a cambiarse no pueden arruinar los vestidos con olor a cigarro.

-claro! grito rose subiendo a una velocidad sobre humana la escalera.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me guío con tanta delicadeza hasta la que pronto seria nuestra alcoba, todo era como flotar en una nube con el, era tanta la felicidad que sentía en ese momento que apenas podía respirar con inflamado que tenia el pecho de puro amor. Por el y por mi nueva gran familia.

-puedo elegir tu ropa? Me pregunto coqueto

-no se... le dije "dudosa"

-que te quieres poner.

-no lo se un polerón y unos pantalones de cuero.

-unos jeans mejor. Así que quiere jeans

-pero si tu odias los jeans... le dije inocente

-es mejor que esos de cuero que te pusiste el otro día. Me apretó contra el soltando un gruñido bajo

-mmm..., ronronee- pero si yo pensaba que si te gustaban. Pase mis manos por su duro y formados pectorales, asiendo sufrir con mis caricias

-claro que gustan, me fascinan. Su voz sonaba ronca y cargada de deseo

-entonces?. Le pregunte coqueta

-amor ponte unos de tela unos strech. Esta vez me dejo ver el sufrimiento en su voz

-no mejor los jeans. Me acorde que tenia unos guardados que Alice me había mandado a hacer. Era más que obvio, que a Edward le encantaron tanto como los de cuero. Puso los ojos en blanco y una fuerte nalgada se dejo caer sobre mi pobre trasero aun que ya no tenía marcas aun dolía. Di un salto y un pequeño gritito se me escapo, me puse roja cuando me acorde que en la casa todos podían escuchar un alfiler cayendo en la luna.

-mmm... eres una niña muy mala Clyo. su voz ronca me hizo vibrar

-no.. Si yo soy muy buena, tú eres un novio muy malo. Hice un puchero y lo mire con ojitos de cachorrito.-Por que me ha dolido. Me lleve la mano a mi trasero y me sobe.

-esta bien que te doliera, te comportas muy mal. ve a cambiarte no dejare que nadie te vea con esa miniatura que no deja nada a la imaginación.

-no seas injusto Alice lo mando a hacer a no se quien.

-ahora. frunció el seño y me hizo una seña con su dedo índice apuntando asía la puerta del vestidor.

-no quiero me gustan estos. me enfuruñe

-te voy a meter dentro del vestidor, te sacare esos pantalones y tu trasero sufrirá en el proceso.

-no! chille como una niñita pequeña. He intente salir "corriendo"

Me tomo en brazos me llevo hasta el vestidor, me saco los jeans en un tris, me puso en sus rodillas mientras yo pataleaba, me dio suaves palmaditas y luego soltó dos fuertes nalgas, y yo di un respingo y un gritito con cada una de ellas. Luego me enfundo en unos jeans menos ajustados pero igual de lindos, Edward tenia un excelente gusto para la ropa. Me tomo a lo corderito mientras yo protestaba

Patalee un poco mas hasta que me bajo por fin en la pieza me puso una polera de tirantes rosada y una chaqueta de tela ajustada negra. convers y ya estaba casi lista, mientras me sacaba las joyas de Alice, Edward estaba en la otra habitación cambiándose, se demoro dos segundos en estar hay con migo abrazándome entre sus fuertes brazos.

-te amo. Me susurro al ido abrasando mas fuerte.

-y yo a ti. l respondí sinceramente

-sabias que los demonios no pueden decir te amo?. Me pregunto, mientras yo cambiaba de fogosa a confundida

-nooo.. Casi le chille "horrorizada"

-ellos solo dicen yo también. Y hay caí en cuanta quería que yo le digiera te amo.

-pues yo te amo. Me dio un dulce beso y yo me perdí en sus ojos.

Me encanta tu ropa, le dije mientras el me modelaba unos jeans oscuros que se amoldaban a su perfecto trasero, una chaqueta de cuero negra debajo una polera que no era legal se marcaban todos su muy definidos músculos, unos zapatos de vestir café oscuros. Y su perfecta sonrisa lo coronaba todo

-luces fabuloso.

-tu igual. Quien te viste, tiene un excelente gusto, me dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me vuelven loca.

-mmm... me viste mi futuro esposo, deberías conocerlo, es un hombre espectacular, con un culo de miedo y unos músculos exquisitos. Eso salio de mi boca con malicia los ojos de Edward se volvían rendijas, en sus labios se sostenía su sonrisa torcida.

-am creo que lo conozco.

-si!

-si, es un hombre realmente duro con su futura esposa, creo que no se la merece, no le dice las veces suficientes, te amo.

-si creo que tienes razón.

Se paso la mano por su desordenado cabello y luego me miro a los ojos.

- quiero ser sincero contigo lo mire un poco asustada pero asentí. Que tendría que decirme.

-dime...

-quiero que sepas como soy realmente, encuentro que no soy justo al no contarte lo que deseo de ti y para ti,

-si dime...en esa parte casi caigo ahogada de amor. Deseo de ti y para ti que romántico

-quiero que me aceptes no solo como tu esposo, si no como algo mas, como tu hombre.. como tu dueño, dueño de todo en lo que a ti respecta tu ropa tus amigos, tus estudios tu trabajo, tu entrenamiento. Te quiero toda. Mía. Suspiro

-ya soy tuya Edward siempre lo he sido, nunca podría ser de otra persona. Te amo lo sabes. Le asegure, aun que yo no estaba segura de que me pedía

-si pero va mas allá.-estaba realmente compungidos como no sabiendo bien si contarme o no, se veía nervioso.

-que es lo que me quieres pedir.

-no puedo pedírtelo aquí hay demasiados oídos sobre nosotros.

-donde.

-en el auto.

Salimos de la habitación casi volando, Edward me sostenía por la cintura, mientras que yo luchaba por tocar el suelo mientras corríamos. Cuando llegamos abajo ya todos nos esperaban mi papa me miraba un poco enojado. se soltó de mama para llevarme junto a Edward de la mano paresia niña chiquita.

nos subimos al volvo plateado de Edward ya que mi moto fue confiscada por los brazos de Emmett y Jasper la reducieron básicamente bueno a polvo si algo quedo de el polvo claro esta. Rosali estaba algo molesta con Emmett por eso pero yo sabia que Emmett le sabría quitar el enojo a su esposa.

Edward espero a que pusiera el cinturón desde lo que paso con la visión no cumplida de Alice que me cuidan más de lo necesario. Así que me negué a ponérmelo asiéndome la tonta.

-creo que mi cinturón podría dejar dos lindas marcas en tu culito respingon, si no te pones eso de inmediato. Me dijo señalado el Cinturón de seguridad.,

en ese momento mi centro convulsiono frente a las palabras roncas de Edward este era otro Edward mas caliente tenia los ojos oscuros y estoy segura de que no bromeaba y cumpliría su amenaza y a mi me gustaba mas de lo que quisiera admitir.

No dije palabra mi cuerpo actúo en automático, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad mas rápido de lo inmortalmente posible..

-así me gusta buena chica.

-mmm..., a que va eso?.

-a que ahora te diré lo que te quería pedir.

-tienes toda mi atención.

-Clyo eres la mujer de mi vida pero a mi me gustaría decirte cuanto me importa cuidarte y que te comportes y lo que te sucedería si es que no te cuidas y te comportas, y quiero saber si lo aceptas, no es necesario para nuestra relación es simplemente prescindidle. pero realmente lo necesito. Me entiendes.

-quieres decir que si no me cuido o no me comporto de dejaras lindas marcas?.

-mmm..., no se si marcas.

-pero mas o menos eso.

-si.

-y si siempre me cuido y siempre me comporto.

-entonces podré amarte igual.

-pues por mi esta bien are lo que te haga feliz a ti.

-a ti te hace feliz.

-me siento alagada que quieras cuidarme y protegerme incluso de mi, y también educarme a tu antojo. Moldéame como tu quieras Cullen. Yo serré tuya entera.

si señores eso salio de mis labios, lamentablemente no es una de mis fortalezas pensar antes de hablar.

-que quieres que te diga amor me aceptas como soy, por que si es así te esperan muchas.

-no lo creo soy una buena chica me portare bien.

-ya tienes unas cuantas acumuladas empezando por el pantalón que traías el otro día, por ocultarme lo que te sucedió, por salir en la moto, por no tomar en cuenta mi opinión cuando estabas junto a Jasper por lo del entrenamiento.

-no lo arias con el cinturón cierto. Salio de mi boca como hilo de voz.

-no no lo are no hasta que seas mi esposa.

-me asegurare de no acumular mas.

-te aseguro que acumularas mas, pero mejor lo dejaremos desde cero cuando nos casemos.

-es buen trato me parece.

-además no creo que sea justo que Carlisle y yo te castiguemos al mismo tiempo.

-como?

-el sigue siendo tu padre.

-si pero... por que?.. no... pero no se vale!. Hice un mojin como una niña pequeña, en eso me estaba convirtiendo inconcientemente, en una niña.

espero que les guste el nuevo cap... dejen comentarios.. :)


	6. en problemas

Como afrontara Carlisle las travesras de su hijita?

Carlisle pov

Clyo otra vez, Clyo entre medio de estos dos castigos, criar a estos niños se me hace pesado, al parecer no importa cuanto tiempo pase cuantos años estemos en esto de portarse mal y bien. Como me paso los días pensando en que todos mis niños se porten bien que son buenos chicos, pero que sean responsables y sobre todo que nos respeten a nosotros sus padres.

Llame a Clyo de una buena vez al parecer la vez pasada no fue suficiente, la luz de mis ojos esa es mi Clyo la niña mas bella, pero esta vez le voy a dejar bien claro quien manda.

-Clyo ven aquí. Era más que obvio que sabia donde yo estaba.

-papa lo siento de veras yo creí que Alice les avisaría, nunca pensé que no, papi de verdad solo quería estar un rato sola.

-sola?.. Clyo tu ya no vives sola eres mi hija y la de Esme Edward casi se va a la push a buscarte, el sabia donde estabas todos lo sabíamos, pero eso no te iba salvar ni aun que Alice nos digiera por que eres tu quien debía avisar. No Alice.

-papa lo siento en serio. En serio, por favor no me castigues.

-ven aquí te dije. Yo estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana mientras que Clyo apenas había entrado a mi despacho aun seguía a lo menos a 2 metros mío.

-Clyo no me hagas ir a buscarte. Estaba perdiendo el centro y estoy realmente enfadado con Clyo, y aun que solo quería darle unas nalgadas, creo que tendré que ser más severo con ella.

-papi no por favor no. te prometo portarme bien no lo are de nuevo. Suplicaba mi pequeña niña con los brazos cruzados sobre su estomago asiendo puchero y con las lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Que ahora Lucian un verde madre selva estaba avergonzada, lo sabia por lo que venia.

-ven aquí ahora Clyo Cullen si no quieres que me saque el cinturón. Al decir esas palabras tembló de pies a cabeza.

-no papi pero no pliss. Me rogaba mi bebe con sus manitos suplicantes, pero no movió ni un músculo simplemente me quedo mirando.

-te lo advertí Clyo.

Lo sentía mucho pero ya le había dicho, que si no se acercaba por las de ella tendría una charla con mi cinturón y lo lamentaba en verdad por que ahora si le quedaran unas marcas feas peores que las de la vez anterior y de seguro Edward estará muy enojado con ella por que ni siquiera me pidió que no la castigara, Esme no estaba de acuerdo se fue enojada pero luego arreglaría con ella.

Tome a Clyo de la mano, decidí no bajarle los short que traía puestos, la deje con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio me saque el cinturón lamentablemente parar ella traía uno medianamente grueso de unos tres centímetros de color cafe, descargue el primer golpe sobre su trasero, Clyo se mantuvo hay sin decir nada, le di al menos unos 20 fuertes cayeron unos tres o cuatro en sus piernas se veía en su piel las franjas rojas. Y un Oww empezó a salir de su boca muy bajita

Clyo nunca mas nos dejes así con el alma en un hilo, andas sin celular, nunca mas entendido.

-si .. pa..pa..aaay.. papa te juro nunca mas. ow papi por favor duele. Mi pequeña princesa me suplicaba que no siguiera pero esta vez no iba a ceder con ella, debía conocer la furia de papa Carlisle, por decirlo de alguna forma

-ya falta poco tranquila.

-no papi por favor no mas me duele mucho por favor.

-no Clyo me desobedeciste sabes que debes traer tu celular, sabes que no debes salir sin avisar.

-Papa hay.

Descargue los siguientes 20 golpes, fui realmente duro con ella es verdad que sabíamos donde estaba todo el tiempo, por eso Esme no estaba de acuerdo, pero no hay cosa que deteste mas tanto de Clyo como de Jasper que se parecen mucho en esto, que hagan todo como si fueran independientes como si no fuéramos sus padres como si no existiéramos, por eso soy especialmente duro con ella.

-Papa no mas me duele me voy a caer!

-no Clyo solo tres mas.

Clyo se dejo caer encima del escritorio y yo termine dando los últimos tres correazos mas fuertes que los otros, en sus piernas desnudas, dejando la en un color bastante mas oscuro las tres franjas.

Tome a mi pequeña Clyo y la deje en mi regazo le seque las lagrimas que salían libres por sus mejillas, mi niñita, se recogía de dolor en sus cola y piernas.

-papi lo siento te juro que lo siento.

-lo se Clyo, nunca mas quiero que des ese tipo de sustos solo debes pedir permiso siempre te diremos que si, solo avisa para saber donde estas.

-papi no lo pensé así, yo los respeto mucho, simplemente creí que con que Alice les avisara estaría bien. Los fuertes sollos de Clyo se escuchaban por toda la casa pero ya sus ojos tomaban el rosa y dorado habitual

-no Clyo, no esta bien, cariño debes de saber yo soy tu padre yo me hago cargo de ti y de tus hermanos, a mi me debes explicaciones, disculpas, y eso por que soy tu padre, y debes

-respetarte papa. Termino la frase mi pequeña princesa. Aforrándose mas a mi, se escondía en mi pecho y enterraba sus manos en mi espalda, intentando no separarse en lo mas mínimo de mi,

-si, eso sobre todo, cariño. Le dije mientras le acariciaba la nuca y espalda.

La abrase y la acune hasta que se calmaron sus sollozos, aun su respiración no se coordinaba bien la acosté en su cama boca abajo no le aplique cremas por que le doliera mas, solo la deje dormir.

En menos de 5 minutos Edward estaba al lado de Clyo, abrazándola con una bolsa de hielo en la mano.

-papa esta bien entiendo el por que, solo déjame consolarla. Dijo de Edward casi sin respirar.

-ten cuidado le dolerá cuando despierte.

-si lo se, pero te ensañaste no era necesario seguir, ella ya había entendido.

-ten cuidado como le hablas a tu padre jovencito

-esta castigada?. Edward ignoro monumentalmente mis alegatos y se lo deje pasar solo por que ya no podría con otro castigo, odio castigar a mis hijos sobre todo a mis princesas.

-si, no podrá salir de aquí en una semana, y eso incluye el verte restringidamente solo dos horas en la mañana y en la tarde ya no habrán mas entrenamientos.

-me lo imaginaba. Casi bufo

-aun funciona el escudo de Clyo?. Estaba curioso normalmente Edward no pregunta simplemente busca en mi mente.

-si, lo dejo permanente, no se saldrá al menos que ella, bueno no se saldrá.

-al menos que ella muera, que viste en Alice.

-Clyo puede morir no como nosotros, debe pasar 5 años desde su conversión para que sea completamente inmortal he indestructible, ninguno ni ella podrá matarla.

-debemos cuidarla, pero sobre todo de ella misma, prométeme que se mantendrán cerca.

-viviremos cerca, todo dependerá de ella.

-no tienes poder para decirle que no.

-no me da el corazón decirle que no a lo que me solicite.

-y si te solicita salir en moto a correr a 200 por hora, saltar de un acantilado, o nadar con tiburones?.

-creo que tendré que acompañarla para que no se lastime.

-Edward hijo, entiende que te estas llevando a un de mis tesoros. No quiero que le suceda nada.

-siempre serás su padre de ella dependerá, si quiere hacer caso o no.

-te tiene totalmente prendido.

-igual que tu, para cualquiera de nosotros incluso para Alice esta falta hubiera valido unos cuantos mas y un castigo mas extenso.

-ya entendió, ya aprendió y eso es lo que quiero lograr.

-papa.

-si hijo?.

-déjame estar mas tiempo con ella juro que la voy a proteger.

-se que no es justo que también es un castigo para ti.

-papa ya mírala de verdad mira esas marcas, tu cinturón quedo marcado en su pobre piel, ella es como una mortal y tu la azotaste como una inmortal, con la fuerza de un inmortal ya no creo que sea necesario mas tiempo de reclusión.

-tienes razón se lo diré cuando despierte. Por ahora solo acompáñala, tal vez un baño caliente, pero no puede salir de esta habitación.

-si papa gracias.

Edward caía rendido a los pies de Clyo, ella lo manejaba sin maldad simplemente lo miraba y ya convencido totalmente, igual que a mi, recuerdo que hace dos semanas llego hasta mi despacho con los ojos empapados en lagrimas sus mejillas y nariz rojas sus ojos de un rojo fuego con el centro negro temblaba de pies a cabeza, y parecía estar muy molesta.

Yo me levante de mi escritorio y Clyo se lanzo a mis brazos, se acurruco en mi pecho y seguía llorando.

-por que lloras?.. Que te sucede?. Le dije calmadamente para que no se asustara si me desesperaba como lo estaba por dentro por saber solo la angustiaría más.

-pa..pi, papa! nadie me quiere acompañar! y solo me molestan con que me puede suceder algo de verdad quiero.. Si la tengo por que no la uso son unos cobardes.

-de que hablas Clyo?.. La verdad es que no entendía a lo que se refería por que nadie quisiera acompañarla, entonces caí en cuenta en sus manita se enterraba en la palma la llave de su moto nueva tenia la mano roja y estoy seguro de que se aria daño si no se la sacaba, le tome la mano y saque la llave con delicadeza, le sonreí a mi Clyo ella lloraba por que ninguno de sus hermanos la querían acompañar y Edward andaba en una visita con los Denali junto a Esme y llegaban en la tarde.

Le mostré las llaves a mi pequeña la cune entre mis brazos y le susurre al oído.

-yo iré con tigo, pero debes prometerme que no iras muy rápido.

-de verdad..Sus ojitos cambiaron inmediatamente a un rosa y dorado como era normal en ella. Me abrazo esta vez con fuerza, se puso de puntitas para alcanzarme y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo le revolví el pelo y salimos juntos abrazados con mi pequeña sonriendo, eso es lo que yo quería que ella sonriera,

Siempre sedo, pero cuando no me dicen nada y no me piden ni la opinión es cuando me enfado, si me cuentan no hay problema lo máximo que puede pasar es un no. pero si no me toman en cuenta como lo que soy su padre, tendrán otras consecuencias como las que tubo Clyo.

cuando despierte vendré a ver como va y si necesita analgésico, tal vez traiga unos inyectables que son mas fuerte y no tiene que poner cara de asco frente a las tabletas, aun que se vea adorable, sus manitas su carita, no se que aria si la pierdo si no la tengo, si algo le sucede se que con esto Clyo ya entendió y que ya no se saltara mi permiso para salir, y ojala que ya Edward recapacite con decirle que si a todo lo que ella solicita, si hasta lo hizo vestirse de león para halloween , el simplemente dijo que si, saltando en un pie por que ella sonreía.

Edward pov.

Me arrodille cerca de Clyo esperando a que despertara, por todos los cielos que hermosa es pero es tan caprichosa he infantil, de pronto toma decisiones tontas como estas, es mas que obvio que papa se ensaño ene este castigo, por que no se como se va a mover Clyo ni como va a poder caminar o sentar.

Mi pequeña princesa empezó a moverse de apoco, mientras intentaba no quejarse su mente estuvo completamente abierta mientras que papa estaba con ella. Me quede en un árbol en frente de la casa no pude irme esta vez y dejarla sola. Estuve muchas veces a punto de entrar y páralo todo, pero me contuve sabia que debía ser así.

bajo su mano hasta su adolorida cola, no se toco solo intento hacer en su mente se leía el aush how que tonta Clyo Cullen, y yo no pude evitar sonreír, regreso su mano hasta su rostro le despejo de una cortina de pelo que la cubría, yo estaba arrodillado a su lado mirando su rostro perfecto, abrió sus hermoso ojos que pronto tomaron un madre selva muy oscuro, se sobo un poco los ojos mientras intentaba saber que decirme, me miro y me dijo mentalmente, lo siento se que pronto me castigaras tu también. Yo solo moví mi cabeza en afirmación, estuve todo el día preocupado creyendo que ya no me querías y que por eso quería salir sola, la mire a los ojos y luego baje hasta sus piernas.

-quieres que te ponga hielo eso te calmara.

-no lo se, me lo merezco era la idea de papa que me doliera por un par de días.

-si te dolerá por un par de días, pero por que muy luego yo te pondré esa colita de un lindo rojo cereza.

-no seas malo. Me empujo y yo le sonreí.

-creo que es obvio que ya entendiste, nunca mas salir sin avisar y sin celular.

-lo prometo.

-ahora te sacare el short.

-no me va a doler mas aun!. Casi chillo de miedo frente al dolor.

-no tranquila solo lo ropere. Ágilmente pase mis manos por la tela despedazándola, lastima me gustaba ese short se veía hermosa y coqueta tapaba lo justo, y no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, cuando termine quedo su cola roja por las tupidas marcas la tanga como siempre era una miniatura,

-creo que confiscare tu ropa interior.

-por que?. Intento darse vuelta pero desistió de inmediato

- por que es demasiado sexy. le susurre al oído.- te pondré hielo te sentirás rara al contacto pero luego será muy agradable.

-no tienes anestesia yo creo que es mas eficaz ishishs oww, o morfina oww Edward duele, también acepto la morfina demonios, donde esta Alice con los malditos analgésicos! oww preguntaba mi pequeña entre suspiros mientras le aplicaba el hielo. Yo me sonreía, no me gusta verla mientras llora y sufre no me gusta para nada, pero no puedo evitar sonreírme frente a sus gestos es tan adorable.

-ya esta, tranquila le dije a Carlisle que traiga analgésicos.

-no!. Casi grito incluso se sentó del espanto y salto de nuevo para quedar en mis brazos.-no dejes que papa me inyecte no ahora mírame! Edward no quiero no!. Edward prométeme que no dejaras!. Me miraba con sus ojitos suplicantes que ahora Lucian un plata intenso.

-claro, por que cariño son solo pastillas.

-no, o, no, no, no, no oww. Carlisle pretende inyectarme por que dice que son más efectivos. Y hay caí en cuenta de algo papa nunca dijo nada sobre eso, ella le leyó la mente, seguro si se abrió un espacio para que yo pudiera leérsela también lo hizo al revés ella abrió el espacio para leer la de Carlisle. En si eso era muy peligroso. Si estaba en este tipo de estados todos nuestros dones pueden afectarla, como ella a nosotros.

-cariño, dime algo, leías los pensamientos de Carlisle mientras estaba castigándote? pase mis brazos por debajo de ella y la volvía poner boca abajo en la cama, mi pequeña princesa me hizo un puchero y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada un tímido si se escucho debajo de la mullida protección de mi pequeña, sus manitas se enterraron mas cuando intente levantar un poco sus piernas para llegar a las marcas que llegaban hasta dentro de sus muslos, le quedarían feos moretones en su pobre colita y en sus níveas piernas que ahora Lucian un entrelazado rojo y púrpura.

-entonces sabes que yo leía tu mente.

-si y yo la tuya, no se como la soportas. Había que tener un oído inmortal para lograr escuchar lo que me decía debajo de la almohada.

-te molesto algo que pensé.

-si se saco la almohada y sin importarle el dolor se acomodo en mis piernas mientras que yo seguía en el piso intentando equilibrar su peso para que no se presionaran las famosas líneas.

-dime que. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojitos, la deje llorar y ami también se me salieron unas lagrimas. Ella dudaba que la siguiera queriendo, por que yo solo pensaba en ir a quitarle mi tesoro a papa, pero después me convencía mentalmente de que se lo tenia ganado y que era para que aprendiera la lección.

-mi amor no es tan así estaba en una situación muy complicada.

-pero no llegaste, no me salvaste, dijiste que siempre me protegerías de todo. me gritaba enrabiada se paro se puso unos jeans del armario y he intento salir corriendo de la habitación, y había escuchado a papa subiendo a la habitación con las famosas inyecciones, así que la ataje antes de que pudiera salir y que papa se enfadara mas con ella.

-donde crees que vas. A tome en brazos a lo corderito, en su mente se escuchaban los oww por un demonio, que mierda quiero mi vida real váyanse al carajo, que se creen que pueden mantenerme aquí encerrada váyanse a la. Hay la pare con una fuerte palmada en su pobre trasero. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. la puse sentada de nuevo en la cama, ella cruzo sus brazos sobre sus estomago y quedo hay con el seño fruncido y un tierno puchero en sus hermoso rostro las lagrimas seguían su camino hasta caer en la colcha o en sus hombros, Carlisle entro a la habitación hasta llegar a Clyo que simplemente hizo un mojin y se dios vuelta hacia la pared, papa y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír ante su actitud tan infantil, es verdad que yo estaría en los brazos de papa en este momento mientras el me Calama, pero ella me tiene a mi haciéndole pasar rabias. Clyo seguía hay enfuruñada con los dos. Papa se sentó en la cama y toco el hombro de Clyo con mucha calma y con todo el cuidado del mundo la guio hasta que quedara en sus brazos echa bolita llorando con aun mas rabia, en su mente solo se escuchaban las maldiciones así si misma por decir todas esas cosas cuando ella nos amaba y sabia que se lo merecía. Paso sus manos por el cuello de Carlisle y se acomodo mejor para quedar con el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Carlisle, aun estaba enojada y no quería nada con migo.

-creo que mejor me voy. Les dije con un hilo de voy no me quería ir pero no les quería dar su espacio y ya no molestar a Clyo.

-no!, te quedas y te aguantas!. Me gritaba Clyo realmente enojada, su voz se escuchaba rasposa y amortiguada por las lágrimas.

-y que quieres que haga?. Me estaba desesperando

-nada!... solo quédate hay hasta que pueda estar mejor. Hasta que me calme termino su frase mi pequeña en su mente.

-Ok me quedo. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Carlisle acuno a Clyo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. La acomodo con mucho cuidado de no despertarla de lado en la cama.

bajamos a la cocina, estaba que moría de hambre y como Esme había salido de improviso no nos dejaron cena, con Carlisle preparamos en absoluto silencio la cena, unas hamburguesas con queso, tomates y lechuga, unas malteadas de chocolate para Clyo y para mi y una de vainilla para Carlisle, mientras papa preparaba las papas fritas, yo ponía la mesa y terminaba de arreglar todo, debo admitirlo extraño los días donde solo éramos el y yo, y todo lo hacíamos en perfecta armonía y sin necesidad de estarnos hablando, sabíamos que tenia que hacer uno y el otro. Aun tenemos esa conexión pero es más difícil hacer cosas los dos solos. Tal vez a eso se refería Clyo cuando dijo quería estar un tiempo sola, ella extraña su tiempo sola con ella misma. no es que no me quiera o que no respete a papa solo no soporto el echo de tenernos a todos encima de ella absorbiendo cada momento de sus días.

deje lo de Clyo en el microondas y la malteada en el refrigerador, nos dirigíamos a sentarnos me di cuenta que mi plato y mi malteada no estaba, sentí el aroma de Clyo cuando se prende el televisor, fuimos a ver y nos encontramos con Clyo sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mi plato en su mano el control remoto en la otra y la malteada en el piso, nos miro con sus carita angelical, y nos regalo su hermosa sonrisa.

-ya estoy mejor, pero tengo mucha hambre, papi me preparas mas. La niña de sus ojos le solicitaba algo a Carlisle, veamos como caes.

-claro cariño! igual a esa?. ja caíste, lo sabia no puede decirle que no. tome lo de Clyo del microondas y del refrigerador y me fui a sentar junto a mi princesa ella se acomodo junto a mi y poso su mejilla en mi hombro, me dio un beso en el mismo lugar y siguió cambiando los canales como si nada, Carlisle volvió con la otra hamburguesa para Clyo y otra para el yo ayude a traer las malteadas de el y la segunda de Clyo, se devoro todo y quedo mirando la tercera pero no la pidió, aun que Carlisle le ofreció en varias ocasiones si quería mas, ella simplemente le respondía después.

Pobre Clyo... :(

posteen


End file.
